Polar
Polar is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures," an ally to Team Bandicoot, and Crash’s pet polar bear cub. Voices * Atori Shigematsu (Japanese) * Misty Lee (English) * Xóchitl Ugarte (Latin American Spanish) * Roser Vilches (Castilian Spanish) * Roser Aldabó (Catalan) * Marie-Laure Beneston (French) * Rosemarie Houde (Canadian French) * Anne Marie Riedel (German; As Anna Riedel) * Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) * Sara Feio (Portuguese) * Hannah Buttel (Brazilian Portuguese) * Vivian Hsu (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Wu Xin (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Pansy Tsang (Cantonese Chinese; As Pansy Tsang Sau Ching) * Jo Ye-sin (Korean; As Jo Ye Sin) * Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish) * Lot Lohr (Dutch) * Bevin Hansson (Swedish) * Ólafía Hrönn Jónsdóttir (Icelandic) * Jorunn Torsheim (Norwegian) * Netnapa Hanrojanawut (Thai; As Suchanya Norapatiphat) * Olga Shorokhova (Russian) * Edyta Jungowska (Polish) * Kiti Kokkonen (Finnish) * Zsófi Mánya (Hungarian; As Zsófia Mánya) * Voula Kosta (Greek) * Einat Azulay (Hebrew) * Hamdi Abas (Arabic) Story Descriptions Polar is a young polar bear cub with white fur, a black nose, rounded ears with taupe ear innards, black paw pads, and blue eyes. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher's Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Even though Polar is a polar bear, he barks like a dog, just like how Pura meows like a cat (although the latter's sounds are more sensible, as tiger cubs can only meow at their age and polar bears do not actually bark). Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters